<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stucky get it on by Ballum_19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500048">Stucky get it on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19'>Ballum_19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a massive Stucky shipper! Here’s some smut for you all 😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stucky get it on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is my first time writing smut, so I hope you enjoy it and I hope it’s not too cringe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve pinned Bucky against the wall, now that Steve was bigger than Bucky he could finally do it. He wasn’t the bottom bitch anymore, he was the rough top and he could tell that Bucky loved every second.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve smashed his lips onto Bucky’s moaning into the kiss as he did. He’d missed Bucky since he had joined the war, missed the softness of his lips against his own. Bucky moaned when Steve pulled away </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you Punk”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’ve missed you too jerk”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass and squeezed it hard Bucky moaned he loved when Steve was rough and damn now that he was bigger thanks to the serum, Bucky was in for a right treat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky pulled Steve to the bed and started kissing him rough, he could kiss Steve all day if he could. Steve’s dick had already become so hard in the process along with Bucky’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take your pants off Steve” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve didn’t waste any time, he instantly pulled down his pants and underwear. Bucky grabbed Steve’s dick in his hands stroking it softly, Steve moaned he loved when Bucky would be gentle like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Bucky bent down and went to lick Steve’s dick with his tongue, Steve was in heaven right now, he loved Bucky’s mouth around his dick, he was amazing at giving Steve the best blowjobs, even when Steve had been a scrawny little man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky started to suck harder on it going faster with each suck, Steve felt like he was gonna cum any second now, Steve deeply moaned, he was definitely in heaven right now, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god Bucky, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky smirked while still sucking hard on Steve’s cock. Steve was moaning like there was no tomorrow, soon after he came into Bucky’s mouth moaning as he released all his warm cum. Bucky licked his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was amazing buck” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh we’re not done yet Stevie” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky smirked </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to fuck me until I see stars Stevie” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve moaned, he’d never fucked Bucky before, it was always Bucky fucking him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure Buck, I mean I don’t want to hurt you” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t Stevie, trust me” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve pushed Bucky onto the bed, Bucky loved watching Steve take over, it turned him on even more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass checks and stroked them Bucky moaned as Steve slid one finger in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Stevie”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve went to add another finger opening Bucky up more and more</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm you’re so wide for me Bucky, so fucking beautiful for me” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only beautiful for you Stevie” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve added his final finger and started rimming Bucky, Bucky moaned so loud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right moan for me Buck, god you’re so fucking good to me Buck”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Steve, fuck me”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want this big cock to fuck your tight hole, make you moan like a whore”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmm Stevie I need you” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve lined his cock up with Bucky’s entrance, he slowly entered, Bucky had to bite his lip as Steve’s cock slowly entered him, the burn was painful at first but as soon as Steve went in deeper it became pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Steve and Bucky moaned, while Steve was pounding into Bucky’s hole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right moan for me Buck, moan like the whore you are” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky kept moaning, he was so ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stevie I’m gonna cum”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cum for me baby, cum for daddy” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve kept pounding his dick in Bucky, soon after Bucky came all both of their chests. Steve was close too, after seeing Bucky cum all over the both of them made Steve’s dick pulsate even more. Steve came making them both moan. They both collapsed on to each other, out of breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you Buck”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you more Steve” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both laid there for awhile not wanting to move. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>